


Now you see me

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blind Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, fic has been updated, harry is in hiding, loki loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2897159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED:<br/>Loki stumbled cross a blind wizard who is also in hiding but over time they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know you read this before and sooooo.... I up dated

It wasn’t his finest plan, Loki wondered the woodland hoping that those fools can’t find him, he hissed as he looked down at the cut cross his side where he fell thought the tall trees. The wound wasn’t bad but it painful. He felt a something a prickle along his skin that made him shiver as he moved closer to the power that seemed to be a 100 miles circle. He pushed thought the ward and onto the land feeling the sharp burn of the magic all over his skin and it made him hiss more at the wound made him double over.

He stepped out onto the decking and scanned around, he turned his head towards the stumbling noise and stood still as a dark haired man tipped over his own feet and pushed himself up. Loki snarled at fallen before he looked up at the cabin in front of him and the young man on the porch staring right at him. He notices something wasn’t quite right with the teen eyes, he stood up and walked carefully over to the youthful teen and stood a few inches from him, but the boy seems to staring right though him “I can feel you magic are you Auor?” The boy asked making Loki jumped back at his voice, it was like listen to an Angle’s voice it was soft gentle something he could imagine the boy singing a child to sleep. Loki saw the teen’s eyes were milky white with some scaring around the eyes like someone had thrown something into his eyes, it made him look around…surely this boy can’t be on his own?… Loki wondered “I’m not deaf my hearing is perfect I know your still here.” Loki frowned at him before he heard himself speak  
“I am no Auor young magician.” The god informed him, the teen chuckled as he held the post of the porch that lead down the stairs, there was a soft breeze that gently blow at his hair out of his face  
“I’m a wizard not magician and you?” He asked, Loki moved up the stairs testing the waters so to speak, the teen was young and had a slight curve in his hips and long he could be mistaking for a girl if he wanted  
“I am Loki of Asgard and in need of place to hid.” The teen hummed as the god spoke before he reached out and touched his face.

Loki froze as he felt the cool tips of the teen’s fingers move across his face mapping out his features. He could feel the boy’s magic reach out testing his magic waiting to see how it will react “You are a handsome man.” The dark haired beauty said with a small smiled as he moved aside having his hand to the large glass doors “I have room as long you’re not an Auor or Death Eater.” He said with a tried smiled  
“I promise you I am neither.” Loki said as he walked passed him and inside.

Loki looked around the cabin and found it was bright and breezy and very comfortable “You live a…alone?” He asked looking back at the teen as he moved around the furniture without bumping into table and chairs  
“I don’t trust people especially those who can walk thought my wards.” The teen said walking up to the kitchen counter  
“I see, may I know the name of my host?” Loki asked as he watched the dark haired youth waved his hands over the kitchen and watched objects moved about on their own  
“Harry Evens.” He said before turning his head towards him.

Loki guessed he was in his late teens but something about him made him think the teen was older than he looked. He was blind there was no lie in that but he moved about with his magic. He was guarded and told Loki very little but then again Loki told him very little about himself …it goes both ways…he thought as he stood to take the tray of cups from the boy “Here let me take these.” The dark haired god asked, Harry smiled at him and let him take the cubs as he took a seat on a chair and turned his head towards him  
“Okay, as I said earlier I have trust issues you are a stranger that passed through my wards without screaming in pain or burning up and for the life of me I can’t believe I let you into my home. I can feel your magic, your power there is something different something old, are you Ancient?” Harry asked  
“Ancient?” Loki replied looking confused as he watched the boy pick up his tea cup  
“An Ancient old magic, you said you’re from Asgard and from what I remember at my time at Hogwarts our magic came from powerful beings from Asgard.” He told him, Loki leaned back with his own cup of tea and looked at the boy before he closed his eyes feeling the Harry’s magic. It was powerful and it’s hidden under the surface and yes he could feel something akin to Asgard magic  
“I supposed you right.” Loki say to him.

Harry could feel Loki’s eyes looking at him and turned his head to his direction “Ask your question?” Harry said to him, this seem to have made Loki jump and looked at Harry more closely  
“How did you lose your sight?” He asked, Harry gave him a bitter smile before nibbling on a chocolate biscuit  
“Someone I thought who cared for me did this to get me under his control.” Harry replied, that was not something Loki was expecting the teen to say. Harry sighed and stood up “It’s starting to get late why don’t I show you to the spare room, dinner is at 4.” Harry said tiredly as he started walking, Loki stood and followed him wondering what his whole story “I know this isn’t a room fitting an Ancient but it’s all I have to offer.  
“It’s perfect Harry thank you for kindness.” Harry stood still for a moment before walking out the room.

Time passed quietly days become weeks and the weeks become a months, Loki had been there for a whole month in Harry’s cabin. He spent time looking over his shoulder wondering where his brother and his friends were, maybe they knew where they were but couldn’t get passed the wards that Harry had placed over the area but without contact with the rest of the world Loki does not know what is happening in New York or if they are looking for him. Harry doesn’t seem to have the need for contact with others of his kind, he just seems terrified that they will find him. He found himself becoming drawn to the dark haired wizard he was beautiful and the way he used his hands to use his magic made Loki feel he was watching a dance of lovers. But he notices that there was a sadness around the teen a lonely sadness that he could relate to, Loki didn’t want to fall for Harry it would make thing hard when his foolish brother found him he didn’t he could break his heart.

It was during the night the end of the first month when Loki heard crying, he sat up in bed looking around the room before he realised that the crying was not from his own mind but coming from the hallways, pushing the bed covers off he himself and then crept up out of bed and followed the sound of crying. He stood in the hall away and saw the door open to Harry’s bed room open a jar and a flickering like coming from it.

Moving slowly Loki open the door and looked inside seeing the dark haired teen sat on the bed crying his knees were brought up to his chest and his hands were gripping the sheets tightly as he tried to stop himself from crying but he was failing “Harry.” Loki whispered, the teen stiffen as he straighten up and wiped his eyes turning to the door  
“Loki?” Harry croaked “S…Sorry did I wake you?” He asked trying to sound normal but the cracking in his voice  
“Yes but… what is wrong?” He asked walking into the room. Harry felt Loki moved in the bed room and panic  
“It’s nothing really, I’m sorry for waking you.” Harry told him looking back down at the bed closing his eyes as he felt the bed dip and a hot hand on his thigh “Loki please… just go.” He felt his heart tighten, Loki wasn’t the only falling in love over the last month, and he wants nothing more than to tell the god he loved him but fear was stopping him.  
“I will not, something is wrong please tell me.” Harry was still quiet as he felt those hot hands move up his arms and Loki’s hot breath on his ear “I won’t leave you.”  
“Yes you will everyone does in the end.” The god pulled Harry around cupped his cheeks before kissing him on the lips  
“If I do leave it won’t because of you.” He whispered as he pulled the teen back into a kiss pushing him down onto the bed. Harry warped his arms around the dark haired god and cried into his shoulder as Loki undressed him.

The candles continued to flicker thought the later hours of the night as they had made love to each other. When the dawn started to grow as Loki held Harry. The teen started to speak about his pasted “I can’t die.” Loki looked down at him “Tho many have tied to kill me, I guess it’s why I still look 17 and not looking 40 odd.” Harry whispered as he felt Loki rub his hands up and down Harry’s thighs  
“Well that’s good it means we can be together for a very long time.” Loki smiled…immortally with Harry how wonderful…he thought before he wondered about his lover’s eye sight “And the man who blinded you?” Loki asked “Is he… still alive?” Harry could hear the hiss in the man’s voice and knew Loki would do something rash against the man who did  
“Merlin I blood hope not. However his followers are alive.” He said with a sigh as he rested his head on Loki shoulders “I saw him as a Grandfather a kind old man who wanted the best for me but really he was controlling me and once I did my job and kill the Dark Lord and the Deathly Hallows chose to live within me he decide I need to be controlled even more. He gave me some half sob story about the Ministry will have me locked up because I am a danger to them and my only choice was to marry him. When I refused he threw a potion into my face blinding me hopping I would be helpless and needing him but that didn’t work in his favour all it did was let my magic lash out.” Loki listen to him before he realised something was amiss  
“Is there something else that happen?” Harry sat up pulling the blanket around him before wiping his eyes again, he wondered if he should tell him “Harry?” Loki whispered to him  
“I was pregnant and the potion and the stress I lost it. It was the only thing I had left of my lover.” Harry whispered as he relived the painful memory  
“He died in this war as well?” Loki ask as he took Harry’s hand into his own and rubbed the old scar on the back  
“Yeah… I’m sorry but I don’t feel like talk about him. Let’s talk about you.” 

Time skip….

3 months later they found him they found his Harry, and Loki wasn’t haven’t any of it. they all looked over than Harry from what his beloved told him about who they are, they broke though Harry’s wards and started blasting at the cabin demanding that Harry. His lover looked out the window of course Harry couldn’t see them but he knew they were there by their magic and Loki could see the tears in his eyes and found himself seething he whispered ‘Stay inside’ before he walked out the cabin and started attacking them.

He snarled at them as their spells bounced off him and hit them back, his own magic lashed out at them telling them that Harry was under his protection and that if they ever come here him he will end their lives. Then they were gone after Loki turned a red head woman in to slug for daring to say that Harry loves her and he’s just confused.

But then thunder clapped and Loki froze, Harry moved out the cabin just as he heard a jet flew over his cabin “Loki what’s happening?” He called out, the dark haired god turned around to him with a unreadable look knowing Harry can’t see it  
“I am so sorry my love but the people I’m running from have come to collect me.” He told him just as he sew his brother walk thought the trees. Thing moved quickly them Loki didn’t put up a fight they took him to the large jet but was snarling as they man handle Harry “Thor tell your idiotic friends not harm Harry, he knows nothing of what I’ve done in New York.” He said to the blonde. Thor chained Loki to the floor before walking over to Harry who was sat quietly his own hands handcuffed, he could see tears running down his face and looked away from him  
“He’s problem been helping him the whole time.” The man called Tony said  
“I don’t think so, this young man is blind how could he have helped my brother and he’s pregnant.” Thor said as he took the hand cuffs off Harry  
“Thank you.” Harry whispered  
“Pregnant you insane Thor!” The tall red head woman said, a man walked over to Harry and Thor and knelt in front of them.  
“I’m doctor Banner may I look” Harry turned his head to his voice and frowned as Loki watched from the other end  
“I guess so, but if you do anything to harm my baby I will bring this plan down and only some of us will walk away.” Harry told him,  
“I understand.” Banner said as he pulled Harry’s shirt up and touched the bump. Everyone watched at the small bump on the teenage boy before the curly haired man stood up “Yep he’s pregnant there is a movement in there.” He said Harry pulled down his shirt and sighed as he felt someone put a blanket around him  
“Thank you… Thor is it?” Harry asked  
“Yes Harry.” 

After hours of being prodded and poked by the medical by and then being berated by shield director Fury and Natasha Romanoff Harry was tried and miserable. Loki was going to taking from him but the god lied to him hearing very thing he had done all the brain washing people and killing hundreds of people and almost letting an alien race take over, Harry just cried as he held his bump and he was sure that Nick Fury and Nastasha Romanoff wouldn’t stop interrogating if wasn’t for Thor bursting in and telling them off for putting stress on him. Harry guessed Loki told him his story.

A weeks passed and Loki was being taking back home to Asgard with Thor, Harry had begged to go with him but Thor had said he could not because Loki said he would be safer if he was kept far away from his father. They stood outside Loki looked up to see Harry standing in the crowed that was gathered around for his return home. The dark haired god turned towards Thor “Can I at least say good bye to Harry.” He asked, his blonde brother looked at the blind teen that was standing between two Shield agents with a devastated look on his face “Please Thor let me talk to him.” Loki begged, Thor had spent time with Harry who had barely said a word he barely stopped crying and thought it is at least his brother could do was comfort him one last time.  
“Alright brother but no funny stuff.” Loki snorted as Thor unchained his hands and let him walk over to Harry.  
“Thor are you insane!” Tony yelled at him, the blonde god looked at him  
“He found someone on this plant he cared about let him talk to the immortal boy.” Thor said, he couldn’t deny his brother that kind of closure.

Loki stood in front of Harry and knew the teen could tell he was there, Harry tilted is head up and looked at him “Were you ever going to tell me?” Harry asked his voice broken  
“I do not know, I might have one day.” Loki whispered to him and he reach up and brushed the hair out of his eyes “Harry my love I was trying to protect you from what I’ve done, you a good kind person you didn’t need to know about his.” Harry started to cry braking down in front of all these people  
“Please don’t go.” Harry whispered as he held into his robes “Please don’t leave me.”  
“I don’t have much of a choice, I will be lucky if I get to keep my life for my crimes but I will make sure I will keep you and our child are safe.”  
“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” He whispered to him as his hands went to his stomach “I felt like I only just got you in my life you gave me something to smile for.” Loki sighed and leaned forwards and kissed Harry on the lips before placing his hands over his eyes  
“Close your eyes my love.” He whispered to him as he felt the flutter of the eye lashes draw down.

 

Thor watched his brother and felt his magic crackle “Loki.” He wanted but only got a glare from Loki before he looked back at Harry and pulled his hands away  
“Open your eyes Harry let me see you.” Harry open his eyes and blinked at the brightness of the light that in his eyes waiting for the burly image of his lover appear in front of him  
“Loki?” He whispered as he reached out and touch his face “I can see you?” He smiled, the god looked at the green orbs that looked up at him they were the same green as his own and it conformed to him that they were meant to be  
“I gave you a gift my love something I should have done form the start.” He leaned back down and kissed him again before walking back to Thor.

Blonde god put the chains back on Loki and looked at him with soft eyes as Loki looked down at the ground “Your friends better look after him, because Thor I swear on my own life I will make you all surfer.” Thor smiled at him before looking at Harry who was looking right at him as he held his small swell of his stomach  
“I will make sure they are looking after him I promises on my life Loki and I will make sure Father knows you love someone here.”  
“Don’t tell him about my child. I will not let him take my child away from Harry, he deserves better than this.” Thor nodded and then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Odin step foot on Earth, he looked around place Thor took him to, he turned looking at his son who stood next to him “Show me the way.” He asked as Thor took him to Stark’s tower where Shield and Tony housed the boy so they could keep an eye on him. The blonde god stopped his father and turned to him before they walked into the building   
“Father please promises me that you will not harm Harry or the child, Loki had shown he can love another.” Thor pleaded, Odin just looked at him with an unreadable look on his face  
“You kept this secret from me my boy and you your mother. This boy is carrying Loki’s child you have seen his other children and what monsters they have become.” He hissed, Thor stood in his way stopping him from moving any passed him  
“I have seen the child in Harry and the baby is no monster and if you do anything to harm either one of them not only will you lose another son but you will lose your wife to.”   
“Do not threaten me Thor.”   
“I’m not but mother sure will.” Thor said walking into the elevator.

Harry was sat in the medical by with the green man look at him, he wasn’t green at the moment but Harry knows how Tony can make the poor man “Well very thing is good. But how are you? You seem more depressed than last time?” Bruce said, Harry smiled weakly and rubbed his 9 month bump  
“I miss him and it’s just getting worst with each passing day and it doesn’t help that a lot of people keep reminding me what he’s done.” Harry said his voice dropping as he spoke, the dark haired man walked over to him and sat on the bed as well and smiled softly   
“Look we saw how Loki was with you and it made some of us think he can be a nice and at least we know he won’t want to destroy Earth if you still on it.” He tells him “I don’t know if you will ever see Loki again and for your sake I hope you do a sweet boy like you shouldn’t have to cry all the time.” Bruce said to him, Harry smiles at him and gives him a hug   
“Thank you.” He whispered just as the door open   
“Tony I said to stay you!” Bruce hissed as he pulled away from Harry.

“I’m sorry Harry I missed the scan but father wanted to come and see you.” Harry blinked at the blonde thunder god and the man next to him. The teen paled as he looked at the older man next to Thor and then frowned   
“You told him?” Harry hissed  
“Why do you and Loki think I told him? Bo he found out from Mother who found out from Loki when he was looking at those blurry photos of your son.” Thor said, Harry pushed himself up with the help of Bruce   
“Sorry I down bow or anything like that but I can barely stand.” Harry said as he placed a hand on his bump.   
“I will leave.” Doctor Banner said   
“No stay I might need him if this goes bad.” Harry said, he knew that there was very little chance that the slivery white haired man would try anything there but he never knew what could happen.

Odin looked at the young dark haired teen up and down, he could see the 9 month bump and saw the glow around the boy. He could see why his youngest son took such a likening to the green eye beauty and thought it was a shame Thor didn’t snap him up first. “You’re the son of Potter.” Odin said Harry hissed at the man   
“Evens I don’t go by that name any more.” The teen told him   
“What is wrong with your father’s name?” The old man asked, the teen wanted to snort but just sighed   
“Let’s just say the name Harry Potter causes more problems than its worst, it’s a name best if to die.” Harry told him as he rubbed his stomach. Odin nodded at him  
“I’ve been told that my son Loki had fallen for you and that you are carrying his child.”   
“Carrying? Not for much longer one more week and I will be popping.” Harry told him seeing the confused look on the older god’s face   
“You must know of my son’s other…children and what they are?” Harry looked at him with a blank look before sighing   
“I know about his other children and their housing are you going to do the same to my child? Because if you so much sneeze in mine and my baby’s direction I will introduces you to a child of Fenrir’s and he’s not that nice.” Harry told him   
“That wolf had a child?”  
“Many.” Harry told him. 

Shaking his head Odin sighed and took a seat looking at the teen with calculating eyes before he spoke again “I am not here to harm or kill you or the child I am here to see why my young son choose you.”   
“And what have you decide.” Harry asked crossing his arms  
“I will speak the truth I would have been happier if you were taken by Thor…” Harry eyes widen before angered bubbled under his skin   
“Father…” Odin held his hand up to stop Thor from speaking and continued to talk   
“However you were not you are a powerful being Son of Evens?” Harry nodded making Odin smile “Loki clearly loves you by how threaten to disembowel me if I touched you…” Harry smiled at that thought alone “And I have changed his punishment… you will come back to Asgard with me and Thor where you will be given an immortal glow.”   
“Already immortal, I’m the master of Death?” Harry told him “Or did Loki leave that part out of his speech?” Harry asked him, Odin good eyes twitched as Thor and Bruce tried not to snigger   
“Given an immortal glow and you will be betrothed to Thor.”   
“What?” Came the three cries in the room   
“Hello in love with Loki, yes I like Thor but I’m not marrying him!”  
“You will marry Thor and Loki will be allowed to go free and spend time with you and his child. He can have a life with you but he will not marry you.”

Harry was heartbroken and Thor didn’t look to happy about it himself “You can’t do that! It’s Loki I love not Thor and by the looks of Thor he doesn’t want to marry me either! You can’t make!” Harry cried holding his stomach as he started to feel a pain “The only person I will marry will be Harry!” He snarled Odin looked at him before leaning in  
“Think of it for your child’s sake Harry.”   
“Don’t you dare threaten me!” Harry snarled before doubling over in pain “Ahhhhhhh!” Harry cried out Odin jumped back as his waters broke   
“Father now look you’ve done!”   
“Get him to Asgard now!” The old man said as Bruce warped his arms around his waist and held him up   
“No! I will not let you take Harry out of this building when he’s like this you!” Bruce scorned him and picked him up  
“He is a child of Asgard now he will be taken care of up there, Thor collect Harry now!” Thor snapped his head to Odin and frown   
“Father let Doctor Banner deliver the child before you kidnap both of them.”

Loki paced the cell like a cage animal waiting to hear from his foolish brother to return, it didn’t take long before two guards turned up with the blonde god “About time where have you been?” Loki yelled at him   
“Harry had gone into Labour.” Thor said, Loki flew at the glass wall and banged   
“Let me out let me be with him.” He yelled at him, Thor moved and open one side of the glass wall disappeared letting the good of tricky walked out and looked at him “There is something you’re not tell me.”  
“After the birth Loki, Harry is on Asgard just go to him.” Thor said sadly, He knew Loki was picking up on something and it hurt him to keep it from him but he wanted Loki to be with Harry before the bomb shell is dropped.

Harry’s cries could be heard screaming down the halls, Loki set off into a ran before he pushed his way into the chambers where he saw his mother bathing his lover’s forehead as a healer helped free the child. “Harry.” Loki cried out as he rushed over to the teen’s side and saw the state he was in. The dark haired god grabbed Harry’s hand and held it as the teen cried   
“Loki.” He sobbed as the pain gripped him   
“My love I thought you still had another week.” He asked as he took over his mother’s job of mopping Harry’s brow   
“Blame to your father!” Harry hissed  
“You need to start pushing.” The healer told him, the dark haired youth screamed at him  
“I’VE BEEN PUSHING FOR THE LAST HALF HOUR! YOU FUCKING PUSH!” Harry screamed, Loki felt the tighten of his hand   
“Your doing so well my love just a few more pushes and we will have a baby boy.” He smiled softly as sad green eyes looked at him   
“I missed you so much and and GOD YOUR FATHER IS AN ARSE HOLE!” He screamed as he had to push thought the pain.

It was few house later and Harry and Loki were looking down at the smelling child in Harry’s arms. All was quiet for a while as they looked at the sleeping baby before Harry started crying “What’s wrong?” Loki whispered as he watched his lover brake down “Does it have something to do why you in Asgard?”   
“He’s making me marry Thor.” He whispered   
“What?”  
“For your freedom.” Harry told him as he looked up at the god “If I marry Thor you will go free and you can bee with me.” Harry sobbed holding his child.

Loki was still as he stared at the wall in horror, he pulled away from Harry and stood up. The teen looked up at him and frowned with tears running down his cheeks “Loki where are you going?” Harry cried,   
“I need to see my father.” Harry watched him move to the door   
“Loki please don’t!” He begged as the dark haired god walked out chambers leaving a broken hearted Harry alone with their new son as he stomped down the hall.

He found Thor standing by the door when he enter the throne room, the blonde god looked miserable as he leaned against the wall “Harry told you.” There was no question in his voice just bitterness   
“And what are your thoughts on this brother of mine?” He asked with venom laced in his voice   
“Harry is a beautiful kind hearted lad but he loves you.” Loki looked him up   
“Not what I asked.” He said with a death glare, the blonde sighed and closed his eyes rubbing them   
“I don’t want to marry him, I have seen him grow more and more depressed over the month Loki he should only marry you.” Loki nodded at him and glad to have him on his side as both brothers turned to see their mother yelled at Odin who was trying to defend himself.

“What is this that my beloved is to get married to brother?” Loki asked stopping his father in mid rant, Frigga looked around at Loki and tried to smiled but failing, Odin looked around shocked to see Loki standing there   
“This is your new punishment Loki, your beloved will marry Thor you will have ever get to be his lover.” Odin said, Frigga slapped him cross the face   
“How dare you treat someone like a whore?” She yelled “That boy does not want to marry Thor how many times do you have to be told?” She asked him, Loki gave a half smiled before looking darkly at Odin  
“This is Loki’s punishment Thor will marry this boy that is the end of this. Loki you will still have Harry and you child but you will have to share him with Thor.” Odin walked out the room leaving three people alone in the chambers knowing it was the end of this talk.  
“Mother please can’t you talk him? This is not far on Harry for my baby.” Loki asked   
“I will try my boy but when he sets his mind to something it’s hard to change his mind.” The blonde sighed as she kissed Loki on the forehead “Go and spent time with your family.” 

Loki stood in front of chambers door where he could hear his lover cry, he wanted to scream for the broke teen “Do you wish for me to come into the room?” Came Thor’s voices, Loki looked over his shoulder at him   
“Might as well come and met your new wife.” He said numbly as he walked into the room. 

Harry looked up at his eyes were red and puffy from crying as their child slept in the cot by the bed “Oh my love I’m sorry I had to try to stop father and his foolish plan.” Loki dropped to his knees and held his hands before cupping the teens face “I tried my love but Odin will not change his mind.” He said “Mother will try to talk to him.” Harry nuzzled his hand as he cried some more   
“I want to marry you.” Harry said brokenly   
“I know my beautiful Harry but whatever will happen I will not leave you and our son.” The god whispered to him, Harry warped his arms around Loki’s neck and cried.

After a little while Harry pulled back and looked up at him finely seeing Thor looking down into the crib “We need to name him.” Harry whispered, Loki smiled softly at him and ran his fingers though his hair   
“What name have you thought for our sweet boy?”   
“I…I want to name him Remus.” Harry whispered as he looked up into the dark green eyes “He was my lover who died.” Harry said quietly as he watched the thunder god pick his son up.  
“It’s a beautiful strong name.”  
“Was he the Werewolf you threaten father with?” Thor asked, Loki looked wide eye at Harry wondering what Thor meant, the teen smiled at the memory   
“Ah no, I meant the man who bite Remus his name is Fenrir Greyback a nasty wolf.” He smiled, Loki smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

Loki sat behind Harry as Thor walked over with baby Remus and sat on the bed as he looked at the small family “We need to talk about what will happen if mother can’t change father’s mind.” Thor said as Harry took the child into his arms  
“The problem will be after the wedding won’t it?” Harry said with a heavy sigh   
“I will be gentle.” Thor said  
“Not helping.” Loki growled and he held Harry tighter, sighing Harry closed his eyes and leaned into his lover’s hold as he hear Remus start to fuss and whimpered   
“Hey my little prince look at you.” Harry whispered as he kissed his forehead, the baby blinked up at him and made a grabby motion at him “Are you hungry.” Harry smiled as he brought him close to his chest pushing his robe down.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while for Harry to feel like he has a handle on his emotion, before he went to confront Odin. He, Loki and Thor had talking in to the small hours about what they were going to do, many things were said and many things cross out as a bad idea. Harry pushed his way into throne room with Loki who was holding baby Remus, which Harry learnt that kid could sleep thought anything. They made everyone jump as they turned to look at Loki and the young man. Odin looked startled to see Harry walk up to him “What is the meaning of this?” Odin snarled at Harry  
“This is about you forcing me to marry a man I don’t love! I didn’t spend years hiding from two faced people who were trying to get me to do the same thing for nothing!” Harry yelled back at him.

Odin took in the sight of the teen before he sent everyone out the room part from his wife, Thor and Loki “Behave now love.” Loki smirked as he kissed him on the lips. Odin lips curled in a cruel smile  
“We talked about this you will marry Thor.” Odin growled, Harry just gave him a blank look   
“Oh we heard you talk about it.” Harry growled “Let me put it to you this way Odin I will marry Thor…” Odin smiled when he heard this “But it will be Remus who will be heir to the throne and I will marry Loki at the same time.” Harry told him, the old man’s smile dropped quicker than Ron could swallow food   
“That is not how this works boy!” He yelled at the dark haired youth, Harry didn’t flinched as he crossed his arms across his chest   
“No Odin I will not be bullied by you or any one, if you won’t let me marry a man I love then I will put my child on that Throne and Thor will have to look elsewhere for an heir. Do I make myself clear Odin?” Thor smiled at him as did Loki who stood next to his brother.

The one eye god stood up and walked over to his son, Loki turned away shielding Remus from his sight “Let me look at my grandchild.” He asked   
“I don’t think so.” Loki said the a sneer as he walked away from him and over to Harry who smiled at the dark haired god   
“What do you think you’re doing you can’t keep my grandchild from us!” Odin yelled in anger,   
“Darling your mistaking they just mean you’re not allowed to see my grandchild.” Frigga said with a smile,   
“You’re all against me?” He asked looking around the throne room, Thor move over to Loki and his brother as did Frigga. The dark haired teen looked down at the tiny baby in Loki’s arms as who was still sleeping peacefully  
“We wouldn’t have to if you weren’t be so insane this this plan of your.” The blonde woman said “Please think about what we are saying Odin, not only are your punishing Loki but Thor and Harry to.” She told him softy as she watched her husband steam   
“YOU WILL MARRY THOR OR I WILL FEED YOUR CHILD TO ONE OF LOKI’S MONSTER!” Odin yelled.

Harry turned to Loki and looked up at him taking Remus into his arms “Be safe.” Loki whispered as he kissed Harry on the lips. Harry pulled away from them with tears in his eyes as he looked back at Odin   
“Then you leave me no choice. The next time we meet Odin and your threaten my child’s life I will not hesitate to use the powers I was given to kill you.” And with that Harry was gone in a flash of white light child and all. Thor looked at Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder   
“I’m sure he will be okay, he’s strong.” The blonde god said, Loki was just quiet looking at the spot where his lover and child was   
“What happen? How could he do that?” All father asked, looking at the three left standing before him   
“He left, to protect himself and my child.” Loki said as he walked away from them   
“Get him back here!” The old man snarled   
“Even if I knew where he’s gone, I won’t tell you.” Loki growled before leaving the Throne room.  
“Have you finished up setting your sons?” Frigga asked as he chased after Loki.

Harry arrived back on Earth, tears running down his face as he held onto his Remus who was looking up at him with large green eyes “It’s okay mummy is okay.” He whispered as he stood up from where he landed and walked towards the town. It was a quit town it wasn’t in the middle of now but it wasn’t near anywhere that was somewhere, it was a small enough town for people to notice there was someone knew in town and large enough for him to get away without being seen for a couple of days.

Harry Black owned a small coffee shop in the centre of town, people loved his coffee shop they say that his food and drinks are magic and all the woman just looked Harry’s son Remus. It’s just been over a year since Harry ended up in this small town, and he thinks about Loki very moment of the day, he often looked up when he hears the bell of the door with hope on the tip of his tongue. He knew it was almost impossible for Loki to track him down even if he was allowed to leave his home.

He brought a home that was close enough to the town so he could walk in with Remus every morning. He set up the same wards as before around his house to make sure that no unwanted visitors came. Harry made new friends and kept quiet about his wizardy skills and his son birth and he got back in contact with Shield who agreed to keep quiet about where he was if Odin ever turned up in New York. Life was quiet for Harry he took Remus to the café and put up a small play pen for him to sit in well most of time to roll about in but, he went to dinner parties with his new friends and even caught up on some TV now that little Remus like the coloured noise box.

A year and 6 months Harry was in his shop it was winter time and it’s been busy all morning so for one hour he put the close sign up to let him and one other staff have a small brake. He looked down at the counter as he cleaned away the spilt coffee and tea. He let out a sad sigh as he turned to walk over to Remus who was in him play pen “It’s feeding time little prince.” Harry smiled as he picked up the smiling giggling child who knew nothing about his mother’s pain.   
“Harry I am popping out for a moment.” Jenny said as he pulled her coat on, Harry looked at her for a moment   
“Well alright but don’t be too long you know how some people are once I turned the sign around.” He said with a small smile  
“Yeah I know but Matt’s school called again, mum can’t pick him up so I go to as it’s close.”   
“That’s okay I will call Sean if your late.” Harry told her as he placed his little prince on the counter  
“Thank’s Har.” Jenny said and ran out the café leaving it unlocked  
“I got your favourite mushed up warm apples.” Harry said getting a giggle out of Remus as Harry scooped up the mash apple on the spoon and made a noise before popping it into his mouth “Ah your messy boy.” The dark haired teen whispered as he heard the bell ring “We’re closed.” Harry said loudly while whipping his son’s face. 

He didn’t hear the bell ring again so he looked up and froze at the man in front of him, he blinked at him as Remus started to fuss because he wasn’t being fed. “Loki?” Harry whispered as he watched the dark haired man. The man smiled as he walked closer to the green eyes beauty. The teen picked up his son and looked at the man that looks like his love   
“My beautiful wizard.” Loki said as he step up to him and reached out and rubbed his fingers cross his cheeks   
“H...How?” Harry whispered feeling tears burn his eyes, Loki smiled softly as he looked at his son bright green eyes   
“I looked in all the remote places near towns or village and then I tried to feel for your magic.” He smile, Harry smiled as he leaned closer into the man’s hold and rested his head on his chest. Remus was looked between the two before letting out a large giggle and nuzzled down into Loki’s chest.


End file.
